Girls just wanna have love
by CandyChristmas34
Summary: Elias se preguntaba si el reciente y extraño comportamiento de Chise se trataba de algún problema propio de los Slay Vega. Pero al parecer Renfred esta en las mismas circunstancias con Alice...
1. La anécdota de Chise

¡Hola a todos! Espero que disfruten el siguiente fanfic tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo. Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y de mi parte sólo les traigo esta linda historia con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Girls just wanna have… love**

Chise bajo el rostro ante la mirada de Elías. El mago la miraba de frente con los brazos cruzados y una actitud entre molesta y misericordiosa. Una vez más su pequeña aprendiz había escapado sin avisar y al regresar a casa lo había hecho a altas horas de la noche dejando atrás solo una carta con un escueto mensaje de "Regreso más tarde. Con amor Chise". No es que fuera sorprendente, pero sí era molesto el hecho de que el único enterado de la situación fuera Ruth. Finalmente tanto la chica como su familiar habían regresado sanos y salvos a casa, pero de eso hacía casi una semana… durante esos siete días Elias no se había dirigido a ambos más que lo estrictamente necesario.

La chica entendía la actitud del mago; sabía que era celoso, pero nunca su rencor había durado tanto tiempo. Una semana sin poder tomar su mano o algún gesto de cariño por parte del hijo de las espinas estaban atormentando el corazón de la humana. Era doloroso llegar a desayunar y ser recibida por un sencillo saludo de buenos días, así nada más, sin una palmadita en su rojiza cabellera o frotar tiernamente su cráneo sobre su mejilla. Lo peor fue el no poder dormir a su lado. No porque Ruth no fuera una agradable compañía, sino porque deseaba sentirse protegida estando al lado del cálido cuerpo de Elias. Chise intentó pedir perdón, pero cada vez que estaba a solas con su esposo, éste se alejaba alegando algún compromiso o tarea encomendada por Simon.

Pero para la Slay Vega ya era suficiente. Sabía que de cierta forma había herido al mago y estaba más que dispuesta a obtener su perdón. Así que ese día al terminar su cena siguió a Elias hasta su habitación y antes de que este pudiera cerrar de forma definitiva la puerta ella había entrado.

Ahora estando los dos solos, sin nadie que pudiera entrar gracias a la magia del cerrojo de la habitación terminarían esa desagradable disputa de una vez por todas.

Chise tomando todo el valor que pudo levantó serenamente la cabeza y habló a su esposo.

-Elias, perdóname si te molesté por haberme ido, Alice necesitaba hablar con alguien y creí que lo mejor era ir sola para poder escucharla-

El mago siguió en la misma actitud guardando silencio, tal vez quería que ella explicara un poco más sus motivos o seguía demasiado molesto para aceptar sus disculpas. La chica entendió que a tal actitud quizás sería necesario subir la apuesta.

-Yo, esto…quisiera que me disculparas, no era mi intención dejarte solo y triste-

Inmutable. Elias no dejaba de cruzar los brazos y analizar la situación. Chise no lo sabía, pero la actitud del mago no se debía precisamente a su escape, si bien era cierto que le había dolido sabía también que ella en la ciudad no había hecho nada malo. Sin embargo ahí solos en la habitación ver a una Chise ruborizada y pidiendo disculpas era una escena conmovedora y aunque internamente ya la había perdonado quería ver si la chica podría prometer el no volver a hacerlo.

-Por favor, perdóname- dijo Chise haciendo una reverencia ante el mago.

-Si…si me disculpas te daré lo que quieras,…lo que sea que me pidas, no importa qué tan difícil sea-

Elias abrió la quijada ante la propuesta, acercándose a su esposa tomó su mentón con su enguantada mano e hizo que lo mirara hacía arriba.

-Chise, desde la primera vez que te conocí te dije que no bajaras el rostro, eres una Slay Vega tu dignidad impide que veas el suelo-

La chica comprendió que había sido perdonada; emocionada y con una sonrisa en el rostro abrazó al mago. Elias la envolvió entre sus brazos y ambos quedaron así unos segundos antes de que el mago prosiguiera.

-Sin embargo aceptaré tu propuesta porque hay algo que me gustaría que hicieras-

Aún sonriendo Chise levantó el rostro que tenía oculto entre el pecho de su esposo esperando la petición.

-Deseo que me des tu cuerpo…-

La Slay Vega borró la sonrisa en su rostro mientras sus ojos se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa. Un silencio se formo entre ambos mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba a Silky lavar los trastes y a Ruth platicándole sobre sus sospechas de que alguna criatura mágica merodeaba la propiedad. Una gota de sudor corrió por el rostro de Chise ante la petición.

Elias era su esposo y a pesar de eso jamás le había hecho esa proposición. Desde su llegada al hogar habían dormido en cuartos separados y sólo cuando Chise tenía miedo o por alguna razón acordada por ambos dormían juntos… pero sólo era eso, dormir juntos. Nunca habían intentado nada y el contacto físico se había limitado a abrazar a Elias mientras dormía para sentirse protegida. Durante todo este tiempo jamás se le pasó por la mente a Chise que Elias pudiera albergar ese tipo de deseos hacia ella. Nunca hizo alguna insinuación y la verdad por el carácter de su esposo no estaba segura de que ese día llegaría pronto; el mago tenía la actitud de un niño pequeño que se encela por cosas sin importancia o que se emociona por conocer cosas nueva sobre los humanos… pero el día había llegado más rápido de lo esperado.

Chise bajo los brazos y vio de la cabeza a los pies a Elias.

Ella era muy joven, apenas tenía 16 años y no estaba segura de si era legal o incluso posible que unieran sus cuerpos. El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir más rápido al analizar todo aquello… pero prometió darle lo que él quería… y Chise no rompía sus promesas.

Se llevó una mano al corazón mientras su respiración se agitaba… estaba nerviosa…¿o emocionada? La chica se ruborizó aún más ante esa duda. Era la primera vez que se entregaría a alguien y ese alguien era técnicamente su esposo, así que ¿no estaba mal… o si?. Es cierto, estaba emocionada, en realidad excitada sería la palabra exacta, de hecho estaba feliz de que pudiera entregarse al único ser que realmente amaba…entonces ¿qué estaba esperando?.

-…es…está bien- dijo una nerviosa Chise

Ella era la maestra de humanos, así que debía darle la lección a Elias. Su naturaleza tímida haría que fuera difícil esta primera vez, pero quizá con el tiempo (por Dios ¡entonces tendría que hacerlo más de una vez!) Elias aprendería y tomaría el control del acto. Tomando los brazos del mago lo hizo caminar lentamente hacia la cama haciendo que se sentara en ella. Quedando a la misma altura pudo ver la mirada curiosa de Elias ante cada uno de sus movimientos, esa mirada de curiosidad de niño hacía que sintiera cierta ternura y su corazón latiera más rápido para no decepcionarlo.

El ambiente de la habitación era cálido y las velas iluminaban tenuemente la escena. Un delicado aroma a incienso llenaba el recinto y no se escuchaban más ruidos que los del bosque en la lejanía. La humana fue dejando caer una por una sus prendas bajo la mirada del mago. El suéter no era necesario, la temperatura del lugar no lo ameritaba. Su blusa desabrochada dejaba a la vista el bello sostén que Silky con tanto cariño le había confeccionado, quizá con la secreta intención de que algún día el mago fuera quien se lo quitara. Tal vez la falda no fuera necesaria, pero Chise estaba extremadamente nerviosa para dejar mostrar su cuerpo completo, tal vez más adelante incluso eso caería… fue su ropa interior, precisamente la que cubría su intimidad de la que fue necesario deshacerse. De todas formas la prenda estaba empezando a humedecerse…

El corazón de la chica se aceleró todavía más al notar el estado de la última prenda. Nuevamente sus mejillas se sonrojaron al notar que ciertas partes de su pecho estaban volviéndose más sensibles con el roce. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y un espasmo recorrió todo su cuerpo.

A la flaqueza de sus piernas entendió que era el momento de comenzar. Colocó una rodilla al lado de la pierna del mago y con una de sus manos empujó suavemente a su esposo para acostarlo en la cama, una vez hecho esto colocó la otra rodilla en el colchón. Ambas caderas quedaron juntas, una sobre la otra. Elias respiraba algo agitado y expectante ante lo que su esposa hiciera a continuación. Chise se agachó y fue desabrochando la camisa del hijo de las espinas, su piel violácea era brillante y a la luz de las velas lucía suave y excitante. Con una mano acarició su piel desde el cuello hasta los abdominales bien formados haciendo que un espasmo y un gemido se escaparan de la garganta del mago. Bajó la cabeza y comenzó a besar el cuello de Elias, éste comenzó a mostrar leves gotas de sudor haciendo que Chise saboreara aún más al mago.

Poco a poco Chise noto cómo el cuerpo de Elias reaccionaba a sus caricias, en su intimidad sintió cómo el cuerpo de su esposo se volvía cada vea más caliente en aquella zona y algo surgía. El hecho de sentir esa parte de su cuerpo despertar hizo que tuviera miedo, si Chise tenía razón no sería capaz de soportarlo, era descomunal. Ni siquiera había terminado de reaccionar el cuerpo de Elías y ya era capaz de levantar la cadera de Chise, aún dentro de su pantalón. Pero ella no quería parar, no le importaba si Elias la lastimaba o incluso si la partía en dos, ella le entregaría su cuerpo; ya muchas veces había sido herida y no había muerto. Por un acto de amor estaba dispuesta a pagar las consecuencias.

El cuerpo de la Slay Vega comenzó a temblar aún más, mientras su cuerpo se humedecía pidiéndole a gritos terminar con todo aquel preludio. Pero Chise no quería hacerle caso a su cuerpo, quería que Elías disfrutara más antes de que ingresara en ella. Mientras bajaba sus labios por debajo del ombligo del mago pudo notar cómo su piel cambiaba de tonalidad a un color humano. Esto hizo enojar a la chica ¿enojo? ¿por qué? ¿Acaso quería ser destrozada por las proporciones monstruosas del cuerpo de Elias? ¿un cuerpo humano no tendría lo suficiente que ella deseaba? ¿tanto placer quería? No, o tal vez no totalmente… sabía que ese cambio significaría que Elías se había transformado, ella lo amaba así como era; si esta era su primera vez quería hacerlo con el Elías que ella conoció en la subasta, el ser que la compró y le dio su protección y amor, no con un disfraz parecido a Simon o a cualquier otro. Así que con ambos brazos acarició la cabeza humana de Elías para hacerle frente y pedir que volviera a su forma normal, mientras sus pechos dentro del sostén acariciaban el cuello del mago.

Sin embargo al subir su rostro se llevó una sorpresa.

-Chi..Chise…¿qué estás haciendo?- Dijo entre jadeos un ruborizado Elías. Su respiración era agitada y el cabello rubio y alborotado le daba un toque sensual a ojos de su esposa; con sus manos alejó levemente el torso de Chise.

-…Antes me diste tu cuerpo y no habíamos hecho esto…- dijo sonriendo mientras cerraba uno de sus ojos por el cabello suelto de Chise que caía en su rostro.

En menos de un segundo Chise paso de la excitación, a la vergüenza.

-¡¿QUEEEEEÉ?! –

Chise se levantó del cuerpo de Elias y corrió hacia atrás completamente roja del malentendido hasta golpearse con una lámpara de pie, la cual alcanzó a sostener para que no cayera, haciendo que se sentara en el piso.

Elías se levantó y se sentó en la cama aún con la camisa abierta y el pantalón húmedo por el cuerpo de Chise, mientras se rascaba la nuca buscando una explicación a todo eso.

Es cierto; Chise ya le había dado una vez su cuerpo a Elias, de hecho había sido una tarde de invierno, exactamente la primera vez que conocieron a Stella. El había tomado control del cuerpo de su mujer haciendo que hablara a través de ella. Pudo controlar su comportamiento por unos segundos antes de dejar nuevamente el cuerpo en control de su propietaria original. Nunca lo había vuelto a hacer, pero por un encargo especial de Simon (no, no era mentira lo del encargo que le había dicho) necesitaba un cuerpo humano, no sólo transformarse, por lo que le era preciso que Chise le entregara su cuerpo por algunas horas.

Una vez Chise hubo terminado de asimilar el problema y antes de que pudiera decir algo escuchó una estruendosa carcajada del otro lado de la puerta. Ruth lloraba de la risa mientras se abrazaba el estómago. Silky también estaba ahí, pateando ligeramente a Ruth mientras ponía los dedos sobre sus labios pidiendo silencio para poder escuchar lo que pasaba.

Elias al ver la mirada en shock de Chise se acercó a ella y agachándose le tocó un hombro.

-Chise, no estoy muy seguro de qué estabas haciendo, pero…era…¿qué palabra sería?...agradable ¿crees que podríamos continuarlo?-

Pero para la chica era demasiado por un día, así que huyendo de su propia vergüenza salió corriendo por la puerta mientras los otros la observaban entrar a su cuarto y asegurar la puerta tras ella.

Elias la miró extrañado mientras se preguntaba si ese extraño comportamiento era normal en todos los humanos. Silky cruzó los brazos mientras giraba la cabeza de un lado para otro en clara señal de desaprobación.

Por su parte Ruth lloraba de la risa…

-Jajajaja, ¡esto va a ser tan graciosos cuando se lo recuerde!-

 **Notas de la autora:**

Hola de nuevo, desde hace un tiempo tenía ganas de escribir estos relatos y esta noche ha tocado el turno para Elias y Chise. Espero que les haya gustado y lamento mucho que Chise no haya terminado de darle la lección a Elias :D

¡Saludos y nos vemos en la próxima!


	2. La aventura de Alice

¡Hola a todos! Espero que disfruten el siguiente fanfic tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo. Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y de mi parte sólo les traigo esta linda historia con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Girls just wanna have… love 2**

Elias miraba atento a la ventana; era un lunes temprano por la mañana y la universidad tenía mucho movimiento. Estudiantes de todos los niveles iban de un lado para otro mientras el mago esperaba en la salita del cubículo. Una secretaria le había hecho pasar y le pidió esperara unos segundos por Redfred, a esa hora se encontraba en uno de los laboratorio con Tory por lo que no tardarían en llegar.

El hijo de las espinas había notado un comportamiento extraño en su esposa desde la noche que hicieron las pases. Durante los días siguientes a la bochornosa situación de Chise ésta no había querido hablar sobre el tema. Cada vez que Elias pedía una explicación sobre lo sucedido o solicitaba que volvieran a repetir esa amena experiencia Chise salía corriendo o cambiaba el tema. Todo eso era muy sospechoso para el mago ¿algo tan agradable podría ser tal vez malo? No solo eso… La noche anterior había dormido junto a la humana y al levantarse esa mañana notó que su cuerpo despertó con aspecto humano. Eso era muy extraño, también durante la noche que se reconciliaron el cuerpo del mago había cambiado inconscientemente. Intentó investigar un poco, pero no había mucha información sobre ello, así que a falta de respuestas decidió ir a la universidad. No deseaba admitir que necesitaba la ayuda de un hechicero, pero no sabía con quién más acudir, además Tory sabía mucho de los Slay Vega, por lo que tal vez también él lo podría apoyar.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo regresó a la realidad.

-¡Hey! ¡Mago de las espinas! ¿qué haces aquí?- Dijo un alegre Tory mientras le extendía la mano.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo…- respondió Renfred.

-He venido aquí por un comportamiento extraño que tiene Chise–

-¡Chise! ¿tu Slay Vega? ¡¿se encuentra bien?!-

-Si, se encuentra bien, pero ha estado actuando extraño últimamente…-

-¿Extraño? ¿más violenta quizá? Sabes Ainsworth esas son facetas propias de su edad, un humano que empieza a madurar tiende a cambiar su comportamiento, también me pasó con Alice…aunque ella aún sigue siendo muy agresiva…-

-No, no creo que sea eso Renfred…verás…-

Y dicho esto comenzó su larga explicación con lujo de detalle sobre la noche en que se reconcilió con Chise.

* * *

Alice hacía poco que había llegado al cubículo de su maestro, pero al escuchar la voz de Elias decidió no entrar, ya que se enteró del problema que su compañera tuvo con su esposo… y no estaba muy segura de cómo reaccionaría si la veía. Así que decidió esperar sentada al lado de la puerta mientras los maestros terminaban su discusión.

Mientras esperaba vio a lo lejos del pasillo una pareja tomada de la mano; la chica no era muy bonita, tampoco el hombre lo era, pero en sus miradas veía claramente que se querían. Un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas y para evitar ser vista por sus compañeros decidió esconderla entre sus brazos.

A los ojos del mundo Alice era una chica ruda y tosca; pocos hombres habían tenido el valor para invitarla a salir y a todos los había mandado al diablo. Sin embargo ella tenía un lado dulce, uno del que pocos sabían, incluyendo principalmente a su amiga Chise y a su maestro Renfred, pensar en este último hacía que su respiración se agitara y los nervios la traicionaran. Dentro de pocos días cumplirían 10 años juntos…como conocidos…bueno, más bien como amigos, pero juntos al fin y al cabo. Desde que era una niña y había decidido confiar en él, sus sentimientos habían cambiado. Ya no lo protegía por la simple promesa de ser su guardaespaldas, realmente lo cuidaba porque lo quería; y así dejando pasar el tiempo ese cariño se fue convirtiendo en algo más, algo que aún no se había atrevido a decir. Sin embargo faltaban escasos dos días para cumplir esa primera década juntos y si no lo decía ese día quizás dejaría pasar la mayor oportunidad que tendría en su vida. Tenía que decirle lo que sentía… eso era lo que Chise le había dicho la tarde que se reunieron.

Cuando Chise se lo planteo fue como si a Alice le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría en el estómago, era increíble cómo a pesar de ser una gran guardaespaldas tuviera miedo a algo tan simple como ser rechazada. Pero ¿qué haría si Renfred aceptaba sus sentimientos? Entonces dejaría de ser su maestro para convertirse en su amante, convirtiéndola en la mujer más feliz del mundo… pero ¿y si no?

Alice apretó los puños.

Si Renfred la rechazaba ella no tendría corazón para mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos, probablemente huiría, se iría lejos a algún lugar donde no pudiera encontrarlo. Pero esa no era una opción, ella debía ser su guardaespaldas, lo cual significaba que incluso si la rechazaba ella se quedaría a su lado, infeliz y triste; tal vez viendo al hechicero con alguien más mientras ella se quedaba sola… porque jamás amaría a otro que no fuera su maestro.

* * *

Cuando Elias terminó su relato ambos universitarios sentían que la temperatura del cuarto había aumentado.

-¡¿EN SERIO HIZO ESO?!- Exclamó Tory

-Ejem…Vaya, parece que tu pequeña aprendiz por fin está creciendo…- dijo un ruborizado Renfred tapando sus labios con el puño.

-Si, pero no entiendo qué es lo que intentaba, sólo sé que no quiere hablar de eso y yo he tenido problemas con mi transformación humana-

-Mira Ainsworth… no es nada grave, como te dije es…es… algo que viene con la edad, probablemente ni ella misma lo entienda, lo mejor es darle un tiempo. Chise te lo explicará mejor cuando se sienta cómoda y se haya tranquilizado.-

-Renfred, ¿crees que lo quiera volver a hacer? Fue una situación que quisiera repetir…de ser posible muchas veces- dijo Elias con la mayor inocencia del mundo.

A estas palabras un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del hechicero…maldita imaginación precoz.

-¡Lo volverá a intentar campeón! ¡Por eso tu apariencia está cambiando!- señaló Tory dándole una amistosa palmada en la espalda.

-¿Eh?-

-Veras, una Slay Vega tiene mucha magia, no te imaginas el potencial que tiene tu aprendiz. Cuando se encuentran en celo hacen que su pareja cambie para poder adaptar sus cuerpos a la reproducción. Aunque me sorprende que no te hubieras transformado desde un principio…tal vez ella lo quería hacer así…aunque ella se ve muy pequeña, ¡la hubieras matado!- Concluyó el sonriente Tory.

Ante esa explicación Renfred tuvo que golpear su cabeza contra la pared para evitar que su imaginación siguiera maquilando cosas extrañas.

Elias por su parte se quedó con la boca abierta, así que Chise quería reproducirse…bueno, él sabía que eso implicaba el engendrar otro ser con características similares a sus progenitores, pero jamás se interesó por investigar cómo era el proceso. Sin embargo la ayuda de los hechiceros le había sido útil, si su esposa estaba dispuesta y deseaba un descendiente… él estaba en la mejor disposición. Es cierto que no le gustaban los niños, pero nada le aseguraba que su descendiente fuera un humano (o que naciera siendo adulto, como muchas criaturas mágicas) y estaba dispuesto a intentarlo por aquella mirada y atención tan discreta y cercana que la humana le había proporcionado aquella noche.

-Gracias por su información, me ha sido de mucha ayuda- dijo el mago haciendo una pequeña reverencia (algo aprendido de Chise).

-¡De qué espinas! Vuelve cuando quieras ¡y me cuentas los detalles!- Se despidió Tory mientras salía del cuarto.

-Renfred-

-¿¡Eh!?- Preguntó el nervioso aludido

-Tú tienes a Alice. ¿Ella jamás intentó algo así?-

Renfred se asombró por la pregunta.

-Pfff…claro que no. Es más, no me extrañaría que un día escapara y me enterara que huyó con otra chica-

-¿y tú no irías por ella?-

-Pues, es que ella es más como un amigo-

-…ya veo…Bueno, entonces me retiro-

Al irse el mago, Renfred quedó solo en la habitación analizando lo que acababa de decir ¿en serio no iría tras ella? Si bien es cierto que Alice era muy callada en cuanto a sus preferencias sabía que le era completamente fiel y servicial. Si algo quería Renfred ella lo tomaba como una orden; si él le pidiera regresar ella regresaría, si le pedía matar a alguien era un hecho que esa persona moriría… pero ¿y si le ordenaba que lo amara? Entonces los suaves y rosados labios de su aprendiz se unirían a los suyos, sus blancas manos acariciarían las heridas de su rostro, haciendo que sus mejillas se encendieran de emoción y encanto; mientras, la luz de sus ojos ámbar se cerraría bajo sus hermosas pestañas haciendo que el beso parara el tiempo para ambos…Ante la idea, nuevamente la pared fue golpeada por su cabeza.

* * *

Cuando Alice llegó al departamento Renfred acababa de salir de la ducha. La chica cerró la puerta principal y se recargó en ella mientras caía lentamente hasta el suelo, una vez ahí abrazó sus piernas sin saber muy bien si llorar o escapar a la calle nuevamente.

-¿Alice? ¿estás ahí?-

Al no conseguir respuesta salió del cuarto de baño en bata y se dirigió a la entrada. Ahí estaba la chica, sentada mirando hacia la nada.

-Oye…¿qué rayos estás haciendo?-

No obtuvo respuesta. La aprendiz se veía triste, posiblemente tuvo un mal día en la universidad; pero si algún estudiante, maestro o directivo de la institución había sido el culpable de su tristeza, el hechicero se encargaría de que el culpable llorase sangre (aunque Alice jamás lo sabría).

Pero algo le decía a Renfred que no era eso, tal vez lo mejor era tener un poco de paciencia con la chica y escuchar lo que le había sucedido. Él no era muy bueno con eso de los sentimientos, pero después de lo sucedido en la mañana se sentía algo culpable…finalmente Alice era su responsabilidad, financiera y emocionalmente él era su apoyo ¿o era al revés? Se acercó a la puerta y a un escaso metro de ella le volvió a dirigir la palabra.

-Vamos, si sucedió algo sabes que puedes confiar en mí-

Alice levantó la mirada.

Había escuchado la conversación de la mañana entre del mago y el hechicero ¿un amigo? ¿eso era lo que él veía en ella? Después de eso había pasado toda la tarde en la calle, analizando el resultado de su estúpida declaración. Si le expresaba a Renfred sus verdaderos sentimientos él la rechazaría… pero incluso si era así ella realmente quería decir lo que pensaba, estaba harta de esconder sus sentimientos; de tener que reprimir sus impulsos de besarlo cada vez que se acercaban demasiado, de ahogar suspiros cuando éste sonreía, de tener que esconder el rostro con la capucha cuando tomaba su mano… estaba harta. Tenía que hablar, para bien o para mal no podía seguir reprimiéndose.

Alice se hincó ante él y lentamente fue abrazando las piernas de su maestro, dejando al otro confundido y ruborizado por la situación. Alice podía sentir el vapor que aún manaba de su cuerpo, las gotas de su largo cabello mojado caían sobre su propia cabeza y el delicioso aroma a colonia que tanto adoraba. Renfred por su parte estaba alerta, no quería que la situación se volviera peligrosa para su aprendiz…debía controlarse.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio antes de que alguno pudiera hablar.

-Maestro…¿es cierto que para ti soy sólo un amigo más?-

Afuera del departamento se comenzaban a escuchar pequeñas gotas de lluvia. El cuarto de baño se había quedado con la ventana abierta, haciendo que el cambio de temperatura hiciera crujir los cristales. ¿qué significaba eso? ¿había escuchado la conversación? Renfred se había arrepentido de esas palabras justo en el momento en que las había dicho, ahora tenía que retractarse. El hechicero sabía que no era bueno dando explicaciones, así que si ahora iba a hablar tenía que pensar muy bien lo que saldría de su boca.

-…..¡maldición!-

Alice sonrió un poco ante la expresión de su mentar, por lo menos estaba siendo sincero.

-Yo…no lo quise decir así, no me refería a que sólo eres mi amiga…es más como…ehh...mejor….mejor dime porqué estás así y luego hablamos de eso…-

Dijo el hechicero danto por terminada su revuelta y poco centrada excusa.

-Maestro…Renfred…yo…-

La chica abrazó un poco más las piernas de su compañero y tomo aire para darse valor. Cerró los ojos, su cara estaba roja por los nervios y sus piernas se tambaleaban ante la sola idea de expresarlo. ¿realmente lo iba a decir? ¿era en serio? Sí, era ahora o nunca.

-yo…estoy enamorada de ti…-dijo dulcemente; lo suficientemente alto para que el otro escuchara y lo al mismo tiempo en susurro, para que quedara como un secreto sólo entre ellos dos.

En ese mismo instante un relámpago se vio a lo lejos y súbitamente se fue la luz. Extrañamente no se escuchó el relámpago a pesar de que la luz del rayo indicaba que había caído cerca. Se escucharon los ladridos de perros en la lejanía, pero dentro del departamento lo único que se escuchaban eran dos corazones latiendo, o por lo menos cada uno escuchaba su corazón como si fuera a explotar.

Alice no quería ser la primera en romper el hielo, sabía que escucharía un "no", aunque muy dentro de ella esperaba que Renfred le golpeara la cabeza y le gritara que no dijera tonterías, así por lo menos pensaría que era una broma y podría tener otra oportunidad.

Renfred tampoco quería hablar, había soñado con este día y era tanto una pesadilla como una fantasía hecha realidad. Mientras tanto rogaba a su cuerpo que la cercanía de su aprendiz no lo traicionara y no reaccionara tomando en cuenta que la chica se encontraba muy cerca de su zona sensible. No quería arruinar el momento, si ella iba en serio no quería dar una respuesta equivocada ¿qué tan difícil era decir sí?

Sin embargo su contestación estaba tardando demasiado y un par de minutos en silencio hicieron que la hechicera entendiera un callado "no".

Una lágrima se derramó de la mejilla de Alice, haciendo que en cadena comenzara a llorar; la inquietud por la respuesta la estaba matando, el pasar tantos años esperando este momento no habían podido soportar unos cuantos segundos más; esto era difícil para ella, no solo porque odiaba que la viera en esas condiciones, tampoco porque estaba abriendo su alma, sino que se humillaría con tal de que Renfred la aceptara, si eso no era suficiente, entonces no sabría que hacer…entonces podría llorar no de emoción y nervios, sino de tristeza.

-Por favor, no me mires como otro chico más, haré lo que sea, me vestiré como las otras chicas, dejaré de maldecir…¡sólo!...¡sólo!...por favor, mírame diferente-

El maestro se quedó escuchando a su aprendiz hasta que ésta dejó de lloriquear y se secó las lágrimas con la punta de su bata de baño. Era extraño ver a Alice así, tan…expuesta. Quería explicarle bien las razones de porqué la veía como un chico más, pero eso no solo sería inapropiado…sería…bueno…¡maldita sea! ¡al diablo con todo! ¡hablaría aunque después se arrepintiera!

Renfred tomó aire y tomando la coleta del cabello de Alice hizo que lo mirara hacia arriba.

-No es necesario que hagas eso, tu sola presencia hace que te desee…-

Alice automáticamente dejó de llorar mientras sus ojos ambarinos se abrían de la sorpresa, tal vez también debería dejar de abrazar a su tutor, pero si no se sujetaba de algo se desmayaría de la emoción.

-Cuando llegaste a esta casa fue como haber adoptado un hijo, yo te protegía y me prometí que así lo haría siempre. Pero un día mientras dormías entré en tu habitación y por primera vez te vi de una forma diferente… pero tú eras una adolescente mocosa y me maldije a mí mismo por desearte de esa forma. Yo te cuidaría siempre, incluso de mí mismo. Así que decidí verte como un chico, como un amigo para evitar eso…creí que funcionaría, pero aquí estoy hablando contigo rogando que mi cuerpo no reaccione a tu cercanía…-

Curiosamente Renfred no se arrepintió de sus palabras, de hecho era relajante liberar algo que había guardado en su pecho tantos años, y lo mejor es que por muy secreto que fuera no le daba vergüenza decírselo a Alice. De hecho no hubo mejor momento para hablar ni mejor oyente que ella. Es cierto que no era la mejor declaración de amor, en cierta forma había salido poco romántica, muy muy directa y ahora sabía que incluso con tendencias pedófilas… pero no es que le gustaran otras adolescentes mocosas…siempre había sido Alice, sólo ella. Ninguna otra mujer, ser o ente le había hecho sentir eso. Y no, no era mentira lo del deseo ¿para qué quería que se vistiera como otras chicas? verla en jeans y sudadera era lo suficientemente sensual para él, incluso verla en smoking había hecho que perdiera la cordura toda la mañana. ¿ahora qué? ¿Alice estaba sonriendo? ¡pero si hacía unos minutos estaba llorando!

Alice comenzó a reírse y en la oscuridad de la noche fue como una pequeña luz entre tanta desesperanza. Renfred también sonrió ¿por qué no lo hacía más seguido? Mientras la chica se abrazaba al cuerpo de su maestro, éste le acarició la cabeza con cariño. Todo estaba dicho, lo oculto, lo reprimido, por fin se habían puesto las cartas sobre la mesa.

-¿entonces eso es un "sí"?- preguntó una alentada Alice

-Eso es un "sí", "claro" "por supuesto" y cualquier afirmación que se me ocurra-

Para Alice eso era suficiente… había ganado. Sus años de estrés habían tocado fondo, después de 10 años de espera había escuchado el "si" del amor de su vida; para Renfred apenas estaba empezando, acababa de perder a su mejor amigo y de ganar a su futura esposa (claro que Alice aún no lo sabía, pero el hechicero sabía que no se negaría si era una orden de su maestro…)

Se quedaron juntos así un rato. Afuera seguía lloviendo ligeramente, pero a pesar del frío de la noche ya ninguno de los dos estaría solo.

-Bueno, ahora vámonos a dormir, no ha regresado la luz, no hay mucho que hacer- sugirió Renfred bostezando mientras seguía acariciando la cabellera de Alice.

Sin embargo la chica tenía otros planes…

En medio de la obscuridad, el hechicero pudo sentir cómo las suaves manos de su aprendiz entraban por su bata de baño, haciendo a un lado la tela para poder acariciar su piel. Fueron moviéndose por su cadera hasta su bien formada parte trasera, acariciando su espalda, abrazándolo hasta dejar su cuerpo expuesto. Renfred pudo sentir el aliento de su aprendiz en su zona sensible y el sonrojo de la chica hacía que su rostro fuera cálido al tocar su piel.

-¿Alice?...-

Luego sintió los húmedos labios de la chica besando su piel desnuda y moviéndose a través de sus piernas y su zona íntima.

-¡Alice! ¡Espera! ¡Ah!... ¡ALICE!-

Sin embargo esa noche la hechicera ganó…por más súplicas falsas que Renfred expresó porque se detuviera fue ignorado. Alice había obtenido lo que tanto anhelaba, el corazón de su maestro, pero tantos años la habían hecho una chica codiciosa, también deseaba el cuerpo de su mentor; aunque para ella besar su cuello, sus piernas o simplemente su piel tenían el mismo efecto placentero.

* * *

Renfred permaneció recostado en la cama sin hacer ruido, mirando hacia el techo. Alice estaba a su lado desnuda al igual que él y temía que un leve movimiento la hiciera despertar. A escasos siete días de hacerse pareja el mentor había descubierto que había creado un monstruo, un sensual e insaciable monstruo. Se había cumplido el sueño de su vida pero le preocupaba el comportamiento de la chica…

Alice no era lo que digamos "paciente"; tenía una capacidad increíble para seducir y encender a Renfred a la menor provocación. Estando en la universidad el hechicero entendía las indirectas y la chica se hacía desear, haciendo que básicamente terminaran haciendo el amor en cualquier lugar. Renfred sonrió y se tapó el avergonzado rostro con la palma de la mano ¡por Dios básicamente todos lo sabían y nadie lo decía! Tory los había descubierto en los baños y para pagar su silencio tuvo que ayudarlo con una tesis, Adolf los había encontrado en las regaderas, ¡maldición! Ruth, el familiar de Chise en un picnic en el bosque, ¡incluso el estúpido Selkie de Lindel! No había conocido al que no le debiera algún favor con tal de evitar regar el chisme.

Otra cosa "casi preocupante" era que en todas esas ocasiones (13 encuentros y contando para ser más exactos) ninguno había usado protección. Hasta donde sabía él era (y sería…) el único para Alice, y Renfred a pesar de su pasado jamás estuvo con ninguna otra mujer, así que por ese lado no le preocupaba la situación… pero cuando Renfred terminaba el acto dentro de su amante…bueno…ninguno tomaba precauciones. Alice tenía edad suficiente para saber lo que sucedería y también para saber cómo evitarlo, no era difícil comprar anticonceptivos ¿entonces por qué ninguno lo hacía? Renfred tenía una pequeña dotación (si, con Alice uno no andaba seguro con sólo un condón, necesitaba mínimo dos al día) pero la excitación y rápida seducción de la chica hacía que lo olvidara…

De pronto una idea extraña pasó por la mente del mentor y al aterrizarla hizo que abriera los ojos y la boca de la sorpresa…

¡Alice quería…! ¡Ella quería una familia! ¡Maldita sea, había caído en su trampa! Apenas estaba cotejando la idea cuando Alice despertó y con una hermosa sonrisa quedó nuevamente encima de él.

Renfred la vio ahí sobre de él, con su sensual cabellera rubia cayendo sobre sus pechos y sus hermosos y rosados labios esbozando una sonrisa traviesa e inocente a la vez. Bueno, bueno, no era tan grave, si ella quería una familia, pues había que intentarlo…solo esperaba que no fuera una especie de violación condescendiente hacia su varonil persona…como la vez del bosque.

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia!...y también muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios, qué bueno que les esté agrandado esta pequeña serie. Esta vez le tocó el turno a Alice y Renfred, yo la verdad le veo mucho futuro a esta pareja.

Saludos y nos vemos en la próxima :D


	3. La historia de Silky

¡Hola a todos! Espero que disfruten el siguiente fanfic tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo. Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y de mi parte sólo les traigo esta linda historia con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Girls just wanna have… love 3**

Silky se levantó más temprano de lo normal esa mañana, el sol aún no salía pero en la casa ya había movimiento. El mago estaba despidiéndose de su esposa a la puerta del hogar y Ruth estaba con ellos. Hacía poco Elías había recibido un mensaje de Lindel pidiendo ayuda para poder controlar algunas criaturas que ponían nerviosos a los dragones, haciendo que salieran de la reserva con la posibilidad de que cazadores furtivos pudieran encontrarlos. Chise quiso ir, pero este era un trabajo arriesgado y la magia del hijo de las espinas era suficiente para poder controlarlo. El mago estaría fuera un par de días y quería salir al alba para poder llegar a tiempo con Lindel. Un dragón ya lo estaba esperando.

Ruth le dio una amistosa palmada en el hombro deseándole suerte, no es que le preocupara que le pasara algo, pero para ser sinceros extrañaría al mago…de hecho ya lo estaba extrañando…bueno, esa era Chise. Ambos se habían dado un tierno abrazo antes de despedirse, pero la chica no soltaba al mago de las espinas y parecía que Elías tampoco quería soltarla.

-Vamos Chise, déjalo, ya se tiene que ir-

-Elias, mándame un mensaje cuando estés con Lindel y manda saludos de mi parte a todos- dijo aferrándose al cuerpo de su esposo.

-Si, lo haré- contestó el mago.

Ruth vio a uno, luego al otro y suspiró. Al parecer el hijo de las espinas no llegaría a la hora fijada, pero tenia una poderosa razón para no querer separarse de la humana en base a una conversación la noche anterior…

…

Elias estaba en su forma humana junto a su esposa, ya que a últimos días le era más fácil conservar esta modalidad con la Slay Vega cerca. Tal como le habían explicado los magos de la universidad, la magia de Chise (aunque inconscientemente) hacía que Elias cambiara a su aspecto humano cuando se encontraban juntos; durante unos días el mago se resistió obligando a su cuerpo a adoptar su forma normal, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo le era más complicado, por lo que dándose por vencido dejó que Chise controlara su transformación y permanecía con forma humana cuando estaban solos.

-Chise, toma-

-¿Eh?... Elias, ¿qué es esto?- dijo la chica permitiendo que el mago colocara un hermoso lacito negro alrededor de su delicado cuello.

-Es un artefacto mágico, me lo dio Angélica para ti-

Chise se vio en el espejo del mago. Esa noche ambos acordaron dormir juntos para evitar la nostalgia que les produciría saberse separados por algunos días. El artefacto era un simple lacito negro con un moño al frente y una pequeña semilla amarilla. Ella ya tenía su collar de piedra de río que le permitía a Elias saber su ubicación ¿para qué serviría éste?

-Gracias, es muy bonito- expuso la chica con un leve rubor en sus mejillas desviando su tierna mirada del mago. Elias sintió como su rostro se encendía y su corazón se aceleraba ante la imagen.

-Pero…¿para qué es?-

Ahora la frustración…el hijo de las espinas tomó aire y lo soltó decepcionado mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-Chise, esperaba que no me lo preguntaras…-

El mago se había presentado emocionado hacía algunos días con Angélica; llegó feliz a hablar con su amiga, pero después de una taza de té y de haberle expuesto el problema… se arrepintió de haber ido.

La maga lo regañó y casi lo saca de la tienda por pervertido y enfermo, pero después de analizar mucho la situación y gracias a la pequeña pero importante intervención de Hugo había cambiado de opinión. Sí, Chise estaba en celo, sí, ella había sido la que comenzó seduciendo a Elias, no, el mago no había hecho nada malo y si bien no estaba completamente de acuerdo con la idea de que la Slay Vega comenzara ese tipo de experiencias a su edad sabía que en algún momento sería inevitable y la chica querría experimentar… pero por lo menos tenía que tomar precauciones. Así que dándose por vencida, Angelica le dio un pequeño amuleto a Elias para que lo colocara en el cuello de Chise; éste no debía ser quitado (amenazado Elias bajo pena de castración) hasta que la chica tuviera más de 25 años o por lo menos la mayoría de edad.

-...la verdad es que Angélica tampoco me terminó de explicar muy bien su uso, solo me empujó de la tienda y me dijo que ya me fuera- dijo un triste y humillado Elias.

Al terminar de narrar su triste historia Elías miró a Chise, ésta guardaba silencio y estaba roja, pero no de emoción, sino de vergüenza; cientos de pensamientos giraban alrededor de su mente…

¡¿CUÁNTOS SABÍAN LO DE AQUELLA NOCHE?! ¡¿lo sabían los de la universidad?! ¡maldita sea! ¡ya era demasiado con que Ruth y Silky lo supieran! …pero veamos, no era culpa del mago ,él no sabía nada de esas cosas, ella jamás le explicó y él sólo buscó respuestas en algún otro lugar. No puede ser…todo era culpa suya. Así que tapando su rostro con ambas manos se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama.

-Elias…es mi culpa, como maestra de humanos debí haberte explicado algo…-

El mago se dejó caer de espalda sobre la cama al lado de su esposa.

-¿qué era lo que debías explicarme?-

-…que eso debía ser un secreto-

-…oh…-

Ambos se quedaron sobre la cama viendo el techo durante algunos minutos más. Ninguno dijo una sola palabra, pero a pesar de eso el silencio no era incómodo. Sin decirlo ambos analizaban lo que estaba sucediendo. Chise ahora sabía por qué su esposo se veía más humano últimamente y aunque muy dentro ella quisiera que no fuera así, mientras no aprendiera a controlar su magia quizá su primer encuentro tendría que ser de esa forma; también sabia que casi todos sus conocidos estaban enterados de "su celo" y que hasta Angélica le había dado algo de protección (lo cual agradecía porque aquella noche ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza ese pequeño pero muy muy importante detalle…).

Elias por su parte ahora sabía el porqué cada vez que intentaba hablar de ese tema todos le sacaban la vuelta o cambian la conversación. Pero ahora estaba seguro de lo que Chise deseaba y aunque deseaba que sucediera pronto, la última palabra la tendría la Slay Vega. Recordó con vivido detalle la sensación de la tersa y suave piel de Chise sobre su pecho, el calor que recorrió todo su cuerpo, el sudor que la chica se encargó de llevarse en húmedos besos y la sensación de saber que Chise era sólo suya, que se estaba entregando por primera vez sólo a él y que una vez sus cuerpos unidos no le pertenecería a nadie más. El mago sonrió ante la idea y giró para ver a su pensativa esposa.

La chica sintió la mirada del mago y volteó para verlo. El rostro del mago se veía hermoso a pesar de estar en su forma humana, sus rubios cabellos le daban un aire angelical a pesar de su cansado rostro y su sonrisa… su sonrisa de niño que pedía que no lo defraudara, como la noche en que se reconciliaron. Chise se acercó y lo abrazó, haciendo que Elias respondiera el gesto hundiendo el rostro sobre el pecho de su mujer. Podía sentir el corazón de la humana latiendo y el calor de su cuerpo, pero ahora el palpitar no era descontrolado ni acelerado como aquella noche, era un sonido relajado que le daba tranquilidad; su temperatura corporal no hizo que sudara ni que su cuerpo reaccionara…Era el mismo cuerpo que lo excitó aquella velada lo que lograba darle paz en ese momento.

-Chise, yo quisiera que volviéramos a intentar unirnos- dijo Elias sin apartarse de ella -…pero no te obligaré, cuando estés lista lo volveremos a intentar- concluyó antes de cerrar los párpados.

La chica por su parte abrió los ojos ante la respuesta sin dejar de acunar en sus brazos la cabeza de su esposo. ¿Qué había hecho para que el destino la recompensara con alguien así? Es cierto que muchas semanas pasaron y ella pensaba que era su obligación entregársele, pero el miedo y la vergüenza la habían hecho olvidar que para poder consumar su matrimonio ambas partes debían estar de acuerdo. No era su obligación, debía ser su deseo. Y ahora Elías le daba la absoluta razón…lo volverían a intentar cuando estuviera lista.

-Gracias Elias…- dijo dando un beso a la frente de su durmiente esposo.

…

-¡Chise es en serio se le va a hacer tarde!- gritó un furioso Ruth señalando al sol naciente.

Si, ahora sí, de verdad Elias ya se tenía que ir; así que subió al dragón junto con una pequeña cajita de comida de Silky y se alejó sin apartar la mirada de Chise, quien agitaba los brazos para despedirse.

* * *

El sonido del timbre sacó a Chise de su lectura mientras escuchaba que Silky abría la puerta ¿quién sería?. Bajó y vio a Alice sentada en la sala con un canasto con varios artículos de regalo; el corazón le dio un vuelco mientras se pegaba a la pared para que la otra no la viera. ¡¿qué hacía aquí?! ¿tenía que ver con la conversación de Elias con los hechiceros de la universidad? ¿por qué el regalo? Bueno, fuera como fuera tendría que hacerle frente, si no era a Alice no le tendría confianza a ninguna otra persona para esos temas.

-B…buenos días Alice-

-¿Umm?...¡Bu…buenos días Chise! ¡¿no te habías ido con Elias?!- dijo una alterada Alice mientras se levantaba del sillón.

-No, me quedé en casa…¿por qué? ¿sucede algo?-

-No, no, nada, sólo vine a dejar un regalo para tu familiar- explicó Alice con gotas de sudor en su rostro.

-¿para Ruth?-

El susodicho entró y vió con una gran sonrisa el regalo, sus ojos brillaban de emoción. Era una canasta con varios artículos deliciosos, tenía carnes y selectos cortes procesados, salchichas, quesos y chorizos; todos ellos sobre un bello decorado azul y un gran moño del mismo color en el mango.

-Toma, esto es para ti…- dijo Alice sosteniendo el presente.

Ruth se transformó en humano y lo sostuvo como si se tratara de un tesoro. Con esto Alice y Rendred podrían pagar el precio del silencio del familiar. Chise por su parte después de la noche de su reconciliación le había prometido acompañarlo a pasear por las mañanas (de hecho después de despedirse de Elias la humana había cumplido su promesa). Ruth podía considerarse afortunado, ahora sólo faltaba quién le preparara esos deliciosos encurtidos en comida sabrosa.

-Felicidades Ruth, pero Alice ¿por qué el regalo?- preguntó inocentemente Chise.

El familiar dirigió una mirada de macabra alegría a Alice mientras ésta comenzaba a sudar más de la cuenta…Durante un picnic en el bosque Alice y Renfred habían terminado haciendo el amor (como básicamente todos los días). Ruth que se encontraba cerca escuchó los gritos del hombre y había llegado a prestar ayuda pensando que alguien los atacaba. Al llegar y darse cuenta del enorme malentendido…bueno, la verdad es que hacerlo en el bosque, parte del terreno propiedad de Elias y que fueran conocidos suyos los dejaba en una situación bochornosa… así que provechando la situación pidió un regalo a cambio de su silencio. Sin embargo la pregunta no era para Ruth, claro estaba que él no hablaría, pero Alice ahora debía dar una buena respuesta al porqué del presente.

-Yo, esto, verás…- comenzó balbuceando la hechicera cuando de repente se escuchó un portón en la puerta trasera.

Ruth, Chise y Alice vieron cómo Silky salía corriendo con una canastita en la mano y se dirigía al bosque; se miraron entre ellos y decidieron seguirla.

Silky corrió lo más rápido que pudo siguiendo el suave tintineo de cascabeles. Ese día sabía que la Reina Titania pasaría junto con sus guardias por los bosques, así que desde la mañana el hada se había encargado de preparar postres y comida para llevar. No, el refrigerio no era para su majestad, era para uno de los guardias por el cual Silky tenía cierta debilidad, el guardia Spriggan.

Cada vez que la exbanshee escuchaba el ruido de los cascabeles sabía que él se encontraría cerca. Ya venía siendo una rutina que en cuanto la reina se detuviera en algún paraje Silky desde lejos hacía contacto visual con el guardián, éste se acercaba y al llegar se encontraba con una canastita con refrigerio, ya fuera fruta, agua, pasteles, panes o algo que pudiera calmar su apetito. Él siempre lo agradecía dejando una flor, la cual el hada se llevaba alegremente.

Nunca se acercaban mucho para evitar que el séquito de la reina pudiera sospechar algo, pero también porque Silky era tímida, a pesar de haberlo besado una vez (el hada se tapó el ruborizado rostro mientras seguía caminando) no se atrevía a acercarse nuevamente ¿qué pensaría él de ella?, Spriggan era un gran soldado no podía dejar que alguien se acercara a la Reina Titania, por eso no podía alejarse de ella para quizás tener una plática o por lo menos un acercamiento con Silky. Su relación se restringía a miradas y furtivos regalos.

Así pues la Dama Plateada llegó hasta el lago donde su majestad se detuvo a que los canes que la acompañaban pudieran tomar agua. Escondiéndose detrás de un viejo árbol buscó a su Spriggan, y lo encontró parado sobre una roca con una mano sobre la frente buscando algo en el horizonte, quizás algún posible enemigo o quizá buscándola a ella. Silky sonrió pensando en la última opción. Spriggan se veía como una persona ruda y tal vez colérica, pocas veces alguien lo había visto sonreír, ni siquiera la Reina Titania u Oberón habían tenido el honor de ver esa faceta suya… pero Silky sí, aún recordaba como si fuera ayer la sonrisa que le regaló antes de despedirse cuando la transformó en hada; para ella, él era un ser amable y misericordioso, fuerte y protector. La Dama Plateada fantaseaba con algún día acercarse y poder estar junto al él, con estar a su lado un momento sería más que suficiente, un beso o un abrazo sería pedir demasiado.

De pronto Silky sintió una mirada sobre ella, Spriggan la había divisado y con una leve sonrisa se fue acercando hasta donde se encontraba ella. Silky dejó la canastita en el suelo y se alejó.

-Creo que no deberíamos acercarnos más- dijo Ruth escondiéndose detrás de un tronco caído junto a Alice y Chise.

-Pero la Reina Titania es una buena persona, no creo que nos diga nada…-

-Olvídalo Chise, yo soy una hechicera, si me ven acercarme esos guardias atacarán-

-Umm… es cierto-

-Vaya, vaya nuevamente esa Silky le deja un regalo a su amado- interrumpió una Aerial en la conversación.

-¡Aerial!- dijo una alegre Chise al reconocerla.

-¿cómo, siempre lo hace?- preguntó Alice

-¡Claro!, siempre que la Reina Titania pasa cerca, la Silky le deja algo a ese guardia Spriggan, pero nunca se han acercado para conocerse mejor ¡es tan romántico!- dijo Aerial balanceando sus pies mirando la escena a lo lejos.

Mientras se escondían vieron cómo Spriggan terminaba sus alimentos y con magia hacia aparecer una gran rosa amarilla sobre el canasto del hada, luego dirigiendo una última sonrisa a Silky que se encontraba escondida, se retiró. Los otros guardias esperaban sus órdenes y la Reina ya se encontraba montaba en su transporte lista para irse.

Silky tenía los ojos brillantes de la emoción y sus mejillas sonrojadas por el encuentro…algún día…algún día se atrevería y se acercaría a Spriggan.

Cuando el séquito se retiró, Silky regresó lentamente a casa, había colocado la bella rosa en su gorro y se balanceaba feliz con dirección al hogar. Chise, Ruth y Alice los vieron a lo lejos. Alice sintió algo en su interior que le decía que tenía que ayudar a esa criatura, ella misma había vivido años amando en silencio a Rendred; Chise por su parte quería que Silky fuera feliz, el hada muchas veces estaba sola en casa, sin nadie que pudiera acompañarla, sabía que Elias no se llevaba bien con Spriggan, pero si podía hacer que se encontraran por lo menos una vez haría que alguien tan amable con todos como Silky fuera dichosa. Ruth por su parte también quería mucho a la Dama Plateada, ella lo cepillaba y jugaba con él cuando Chise no se encontraba…

-Saben chicas, creo que tengo una idea- dijo finalmente Ruth.

* * *

Cuando Silky regresó a casa escuchó el murmullo de varias personas en la sala; al entrar a la estancia todos guardaron silencio mientras el hada se preguntaba qué estaba sucediendo. Chise se levantó y acercándose lentamente la tomó de los hombros.

-Silky, ¿te gustaría tener esta noche una cita con Spriggan?- dijo la chica con una sonrisa emocionada en su rostro.

El hada escuchó la noticia y casi se desmaya de la impresión. ¿así? ¿tan rápido? ¿¡ahora!? No es que no lo quisiera, pero la verdad aún no se sentía lista para eso, ver al guardián de lejos era suficiente para alegrar su día, en serio, no era necesario que arreglaran nada. Ella movía las manos nerviosas en señal de desaprobación, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar y más aún tomando en cuenta que Elias no estaba en casa por si algo salía mal.

No había terminado de asimilar bien la idea cuando Ruth se acercó y tomándola de las manos le continuó explicando el plan.

-Yo y las Aerials iremos a la tierra de las hadas a buscarlo, ¡nosotros nos encargamos de traerlo!-

-¡SIIII!-

-¡Yey!- respondieron las hadas

-Chise y yo te arreglaremos y decoraremos la sala, todo saldrá bien- dijo Alice mostrando el pulgar.

-¡Vamos Silky, anímate!-

-¡Hay que aprovechar que no está el mago!-

-¡¿Sí?!-

La Dama Plateada miró el rostro de cada uno de los presentes, todos se veían animados y le daban muestras de aprobación y de afecto, nunca se sintió más querida que en ese momento a pesar de la noticia y el plan tan inesperado de sus compañeros. Siempre pensaba en la alegría de los otros antes que en la suya propia y ahora, en ese preciso instante todos a los que amaba se encontraban allí reunidos al pendiente de su felicidad. No estaba segura de cómo terminaría aquello, pero si aceptando su oferta hacía que todos fueran felices entonces lo haría, se enfrentaría a sus miedos y tendría una cita con Spriggan; así que volviendo el rostro a Ruth y con una sonrisa de complicidad aceptó.

-¡Bien, entonces comencemos!- gritó Aerial

Lo que pasó después fue paso a paso lo que estuvieron maquilando Alice, Ruth, Chise y las Aerials durante la mañana.

Paso 1: Arreglar la casa

Ruth y Chise habían acordado que la cita seria en casa, así Silky podría sentirse en un entorno familiar y no le resultaría extraña toda aquella experiencia, así que haciendo uso de sus habilidades domésticas Chise estuvo toda la tarde arreglando la casa (aunque para ser sinceros Silky ya lo tenía todo acomodado), colocó algunas velas en la sala y trajo rosas del jardín para decorar. Colocó elegantes mantas sobre los sillones para que se vieran mucho más cómodos y colocó algunas bebidas sobre la mesita de la sala. Pensando un poco en la estatura de Spriggan también puso una perchera corta a la entrada para que pudiera colocar su abrigo de hierba.

Al terminar echó un rápido vistazo a la planta baja, todo se veía romántico y elegante, la atmósfera era agradable y el leve olor a rosas invadía el lugar. Al subir las escaleras vio la puerta de la habitación de Silky entreabierta…¿también tendría que arreglar su habitación?...no, era Silky, ella era muy tímida para eso…aunque bueno ¿en serio creía a Silky capaz de algo así?… después de unos segundos pensando al borde de la escalera se acercó a la habitación… y por si las dudas también la decoró.

Paso 2: Traer a Spriggan

Ruth llegó a la entrada del reino de las hadas justo en el momento en que Spriggan salía de él. ¿qué rayos hacía volviendo al mundo humano? Bueno, no tenía importancia, se acercó en forma de perro negro y éste al verlo no le prestó atención; siguió caminando rumbo al bosque mientras Ruth y las Aerials se veían extrañados. Estuvieron caminando un tiempo a su lado hasta que Spriggan paró en seco y volteó a verlo con más detenimiento.

El guardián estaba acostumbrado a que varios perros siguieran como protección a la Reina, así que no le extraño que uno de esos perros lo siguiera durante su recorrido, pero ahora que lo veía bien…ese no era uno de sus compañeros; sin embargo si le hubiera querido hacer daño ya lo habría hecho desde hace rato, así que encarándolo pero sin ningún tipo de ofensiva le pidió explicaciones. Ruth viendo la seriedad del asunto pasó a su forma humana y le explicó su plan. Las Aerials se colocaron coquetamente alrededor del guardián intimidándolo para aceptar la cita.

Paso 3: Consejos para Silky

Alice y Chise se encargaron de escoger la ropa para Silky, tomaron parte del guardarropa de Chise con la idea de que el hada se viera linda y diferente durante la velada, pero después de muchos intentos se dieron por vencidas; Silky no se veía como ella usando la ropa de otra persona, tenía que verse como realmente era, así que buscando mucho en el armario del hada finalmente hallaron un vestido que demostraba la inocencia y buen carácter de la exbanshee, pero a la vez una imagen diferente y más llamativa de ella misma. Era un bello vestido violeta como el color de sus ojos, de manga larga y hombros caídos que dejaba ver parte de su piel y el cuello al descubierto. El corsé resaltaba su esbelta figura y la crinolina hacía que se viera majestuosa y elegante. Envolvieron su blanco cabello en una corona de flores y le colocaron un moño negro al cuello igual que el de Chise (aunque la humana rogaba que tampoco con el mismo significado). Antes de terminar Chise recordó que tenía unos perfumes en su cuarto y se retiró para regresar con ellos.

Una vez solas en la habitación del hada era el turno de Alice de darle algunos consejos…

Paso 4: La gran función

-¡Chise, date prisa ya llegaron!- grito Alice al ver que las Aerials se acercaban rápidamente anunciando la llegada de Spriggan.

El sol ya había caído y básicamente todo estaba listo. El jardín tenía algunas luciérnagas que alumbraban las flores y al interior de la casa sólo se veían luces tenues. Alice había encendido todas las velas que Chise había colocado y sólo faltaba que dejaran a Silky a solas con el guardián. Al grito de la hechicera la Slay Vega bajo rápidamente con Silky. Antes de salir corriendo por la puerta trasera Chise le dio un último beso en la frente al hada para desearle suerte, mientras Alice le cerraba un ojo en señal de complicidad y ambas compañeras salían.

Bien, todo estaba listo, Silky tomó aire y al escuchar el timbre de la puerta se acercó y abrió.

-Buenas noches, Da…Dama Plateada- dijo un pequeño ser de aspecto cavernario que miraba al suelo.

Silky se sorprendió, jamás había visto a Spriggan de una forma tan tímida, siempre lo había visto valiente y ahora volvía a ver una faceta de él que muy poco conocían, se sentía afortunada. La luz de la luna iluminaba sus anillos y dijes que éste giraba nerviosamente, mientras el leve viento de la noche mecía las hojas de su abrigo. Las luciérnagas daban matices de luz a su rostro y a las formas pétreas de su cabeza, haciendo que éste luciera hermoso y sombrío. Silky se ruborizó al pensar que incluso un ser como Spriggan pudiera ser así de bello. Abriendo su brazo hacia dentro de la casa, lo invitó a pasar.

-¿los ves?- preguntó Alice

-Si, acaba de pasar- respondió Ruth

-No distingo bien lo que están haciendo- dijo Chise entrecerrando los ojos para ver si así podría ver mejor.

Todos los involucrados se encontraban espiando a la pareja detrás de la pared de piedra a la entrada del jardín, desde donde podían ver en mejor ángulo la sala completa. Incluso las Aerials que a la distancia no se reconocían fácilmente se escondían para cuchuchear.

-¿a quién rayos se le ocurrió poner velas? ¡no se puede ver nada así!- se quejó una de las hadas vecinas

-fui yo…-

-Oh Chise, qué excelente idea, hace que se vea más romántico- contestó Aerial.

Una vez dentro Spriggan se retiró su abrigo y se sentó en la sala, dejando ver su musculatura de guardián. Sliky le ofreció jugo y este aceptó aún nervioso. No le gustaba estar ahí, si el mago se enteraba estaría en un gran aprieto. Si bien es cierto que en una batalla probablemente ambos estarían a la par, no le gustaba abusar de su poder y entrar a la casa de un hombre sin permiso, estando solo con una mujer. Antes de llevarse el vaso a los labios el contenido se movía tanto que incluso el hada lo pudo notar, sospechando por dónde iba su miedo le explicó con señas que el mago no se encontraba.

-¿quieres decir que el mago no está?-

Silky movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa.

-¿vendrá hoy?-

El hada movió la cabeza dando a entender que por lo menos esa noche, estarían los dos solos.

-Silky, dime ¿por qué cada vez que me acerco a ti en el bosque, te alejas?- preguntó tranquilamente

La Dama Plateada se sorprendió con la pregunta, jamás había pensado que su comportamiento pudiera interpretarse de esa firma, ella se alejaba para que él se acercara y no tuviera problemas con la Reina, nunca imaginó que podía entenderse como que ella no deseaba estar cerca de él, de hecho su presencia era lo que siempre había deseado. Ella no hablaba mucho, tal vez fuera necesaria una explicación de todo aquello, pero de momento un gesto quizá diría más que muchas palabras, así que acercándose al sillón donde se encontraba el guardia se acostó y dejó su cabeza sobre el regazo de Spriggan.

Éste no hizo nada por detenerla, no se movió un solo centímetro hasta que ella estuvo completamente cómoda. Una vez ahí y en total silencio sonrió mientras acariciaba el cabello de Silky. Ella sólo cerró los ojos deseando que ese momento durara para siempre.

-Hum…supongo que si ahora estamos juntos no importa si te alejabas de mí en el bosque-

-¡¿qué está haciendo?!- gritó Alice

-¡creo que tiene la cabeza sobre las piernas del guardian!- dijo espantado Ruth

-¡¿qué?!- dijo una asustada Chise mientras tapaba su boca con ambas manos para no gritar ¿en serio Silky estaba haciendo eso?

-¡Chise, bájate no puedes ver esto!- dijo Ruth molesto mientras bajaba a Chise de la barda, quien de todas formas no podía ver nada en la obscuridad.

Mientras tanto Spriggan se aventuró a hablar con aquel bello ser, su piel se veía blanca y suave a la luz de las velas, el moño en su cuello no hacía más que resaltar el encanto de su cuello de cisne, siempre cubierto por la ropa y la corona de flores hacía que su rostro enmarcado se viera más hermoso que el de las mismas diosas.

-Silky, si te pidiera que nos viéramos más seguido, quizá…que viniera a verte sólo a ti…¿me aceptarías?. No me importa que esté el mago, podría esperarte hasta que pudieras salir-

El hada no pudo, simplemente no pudo seguir en aquella posición tranquila y relajada con lo que acababa de oír. Sus ojos brillaban y toda la piel de su cuerpo se erizó mientras su corazón latía más rápido; así que haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas se levantó y tomando al guardián entre sus brazos lo comenzó a llenar de besos. El guardián ni siquiera se movió, ¿¡cómo podía un ser tan frágil levantar con tanta facilidad a un ser de piedra como él!? Uno tras otro recorrió todo su rostro mientras Spriggan emocionado y sorprendido carcajeaba de alegría. ¡lo había aceptado! ¡al fin tenía una relación con aquella escurridiza chica! Silky sonreía con cada beso que proporcionaba al guardián mientras una pequeña lágrima de alegría salía de sus ojos, agradecía tanto, tanto a cada uno de aquellos que la ayudaron a llegar hasta el corazón de Spriggan.

-¡KYAAAAAHHHH!-

-¡OH POR LOS DIOSES!- gritaron las Aerials al ver la cantidad de movimiento en la sala.

-¡CALLENSE NOS VAN A ESCUCHAR!- gritaba Ruth

-¡Todos guarden silencio si no quieren que los mate!- amenazó Alice cerrando los puños.

-No puedo ver qué pasa…- lloraba amargamente Chise sin poder ver el motivo de la pelea.

Sin embargo algo estaba claro para todos los espectadores, esa noche Silky al fin pudo hacer algo más que acercarse y ver con ojos esperanzadores a su guardián.

 **FIN**

 **Notas de la autora:** ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que se dieron un tiempo para leer esta historia! Agradezco a quienes dejaron comentarios y me animaron para poder terminarla. Espero que les haya gustado y que las chicas de la historia puedan seguir divirtiéndose. En cada capítulo les quise exponer mis ideas acerca de cómo las chicas encontraron el amor.

¡Saludos y nos vemos en otro fanfic! ¡Bye Bye!


End file.
